


Pull

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/F, cheerleading, i wrote this p quick too but yay i managed to post for rarepair week, im rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: That's how she always was. Calm, collected, maybe even a little cold at times (at least that's what the boys said).That's how it seemed at least. In the end though, she still had the mind and body of a teenager, and all the embarrassing things which came with it.She swallowed, trying to focus on the serve which was coming her way, but her eyes kept drifting, her vision consumed with green and flashes of milky white thighs when the cheerleader twirled...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE LESBIANS.  
> -cough-  
> It was only a matter of time. Anyways, this is for the second day of K rarepair week with the prompt: alternate universes, and I'm so happy I made it in time! Enjoy!

The sounds of volleyballs hitting the court were deafening, but she was used to it, usually too into the game to really pay attention as she spiked the ball successfully. She bit her lip, eyes flickering to the side lines for what must've been the thousandth time during the match.

The practice match was proving to be quite the challenge, but Seri had expected it. Her team had played this school many times, and they were quite skilled. Despite the rivalry between Principal Munakata and Principal Nagare, the schools met up often for training camps and the like. It was most likely more out of necessity than anything else, seeing as it  _was_ the closest neighboring school.

She should've been used to it, playing on this court. But, certain things always seemed to catch her calm, blue eyes, and today was truly exceptional.

She moved on instinct to receive the ball again, and luckily, it went up. She got a few yells of encouragement, of praise, but for once she was hardly concerned. As soon as the ball was out of her field of vision, her eyes flicked back to the sidelines again.

Seri never liked the green uniforms of the neighboring school. She never much liked the color at all. It was bright,  _bold_ , standing out more than the players did on the sleek, shining gymnasium floor. The color never suited her tastes. It looked sickly to her, hardly appropriate for a school or...anything really. She hardly wore it, finding the color in her wardrobe was like finding a needle in a haystack--the haystack being her enormous closet filled to the brim with gowns and coats. Ah, but there was that too. That was the other thing which may have bothered her...

Somehow, the color seemed to fit. The high school was wealthier, more affluent than some of the others in the area, and it was almost as if the color proclaimed 'greed.' She hated greedy people, people who took advantage of others or asserted their status for nothing other than to demonstrate superiority. Authority wasn't to be abused, wealth wasn't to be paraded. She never liked to generalize of course, she'd met some very nice and polite people during her visits to Jungle, a nickname given to the high school for its strange theme. However, she'd had her fair share of bad ones as well, mostly with some of the entitled rich boys who tried to pick her up after games, or girls which sneered at her as she walked in the hallway.

It was mostly alright, she had a thick skin after all, but Seri had always tried to be amiable and civil in most situations. It was simply how she believed people should behave. Respectful, kind until given a reason not to be.

But oh, how some Jungle students tested her patience....

Seri spiked the ball, cursing when it hit out of bounds.The rough sound of the ball slapping the floor felt mocking almost, and it felt worse than a usual missed spike. She lowered her head apologetically while her teammates waved it off, telling her not to worry, but it didn't help her nerves. She sincerely hoped the team captain wouldn't notice she was out of it.

Her eyes went back to the side as another play began, and she caught a flash of blonde hair which was two seconds from falling out of a neat, polka dotted bow.

They were in the second set, Seri was all sweaty, her hair was a mess, but she shouldn't have cared. Really shouldn't have. She'd never before. After all, she played sports, it was perfectly normal to sweat and look a little ruffled during a game, being attractive wasn't the goal.

But...

_No. Pay attention._

Seri prided herself on her level head, on her ability to separate her emotions from logic in her mind, her ability to think before she acted and keep her thoughts under control. That's how she always was. Calm, collected, maybe even a little cold at times (at least that's what the boys said).

That's how it seemed at least. In the end though, she still had the mind and body of a teenager, and all the embarrassing things which came with it.

She swallowed, trying to focus on the serve which was coming her way, but her eyes kept drifting, her vision consumed with green and flashes of milky white thighs when the cheerleader twirled--

"Awashima!" She turned back just in time to raise her arms in a futile attempt to get the ball--it sort of worked.

The ball bounced off her arms at a bad angle, hitting her chin hard but managing to go up, and it was only after her team scored the point that she was benched for the rest of the set. She wasn't injured badly, but her coach had apparently mistaken her lack of response time for sluggishness, scolding Seri for playing when she might be sick.

She wasn't, and the fact made it all the more embarrassing, even if she was the only one who knew.

Sighing heavily, she wiped some of the loose strands of hair from her face and pushed them back in agitation, grimacing as Jungle's team scored another point. Not like she would've been able to prevent it had she been on the court, not with her current mindset.

Yeah, Jungle students really did tend to test her patience, just...not so much in this way.

As subtly as she could (and by that, she meant turning her head completely to stare), Seri's eyes drifted over to the current thorn in her side.

If she could even be called a thorn. If she was, she was the thorn on the prettiest rose in the world, and-- _oh goodness, now you're being ridiculous._

The thorn in question was one of Jungle's cheerleaders, one with calm green eyes and purposeful movements. To a quick observer, it probably looked as if she was the least energetic of the bunch. The other girls were doing their best to put on a show, breathing heavily, cheering with every leap and tilt of their hips. Not her though. Her clear face, which looked lightly dusted with some sort of blush, was kept in a neutral expression, her glossed lips quirking every once in a while as she reacted to the game. She wasn't as bouncy as the others, unless the routine called for it, her twirls were kept controlled and brief (sadly), the bow in her hair shifting more and more until--ah, it fell out. Blonde curls jostled against her shoulders, shining against the green and it looked anything but sickly. She twirled again, and Seri eyes followed the movement, catching the hint of abs as the cheer uniform rode up. And yet, even after a few more complex moves, the girl still looked put together. It wasn't that she wasn't energetic or athletic though, and that's maybe what drove Seri 'up the wall,' as one would say. No, the cheerleader's movements were done with purpose, executed flawlessly with no excess effort expended. She certainly looked the least winded, though Seri didn't fail to notice the light heave of her chest from the rapid movements, the girl's slightly annoyed expression when she had to tug down her shirt to keep it from riding up too high with a pom-pom in hand.

She swallowed, mindlessly reaching for the water bottle beside her as her vision drifted to the girl's legs, watching as the skirt rubbed against them, revealing a flash of patterned spandex underneath. _I wonder--_

Suddenly, the whistle blew, signaling the end of the match, and for whatever reason, it all but jerked Seri out of her thoughts with a force. Automatically, her eye shot back up to the girl's face, as if her subconscious was curious about her reaction more than the score of the game itself, but Seri didn't even have time to ponder that. Her entire throat closed up, her breathing choked as green eyes bore into hers, the cheerleader's mouth slightly open from her harsh breathing, and all Seri could feel was guilt.

Guilt, because she had been staring, and it hadn't been for the most appropriate of reasons. She felt embarrassed, maybe worried too, hoping and wishing it looked like Seri had simply zoned out in the other's direction.

She cursed herself. She was usually so much more aware of things, so much better at keeping her composure.

_So unacceptable..._

She whipped her head away from the cheerleader as her teammates came to the bench, happy from their win, and all she could do was smile robotically, mind on autopilot as the coach gave his speech and the girls stretched. All the while, Seri swore she could feel someone staring at the back of her head, the sounds of pom-poms rustling behind her as the other team went to the locker room first.

_I can't believe this..._

Seri couldn't even fully regret her staring, and she stood up with a sigh as her teammates left the bench. The girl was beautiful after all, a bit mysterious, dangerous looking, but...so  _cute_  at the same time. From the polka dot bow and patterned spandex to the ankle bracelets she'd been wearing, the cheerleader was lovely and enticing all wrapped up in a petite package.

She wondered...

_Stop that. It doesn't matter. What you did was rude, leave it alone. Move on. End of discussion._

Glaring at the polished gymnasium floor, Seri nodded to herself in understanding. Right, it was best to be smart about this. Rocking the boat was never something she did.

Luckily, it was doubtful the cheerleader would read Seri's peeping as anything romantic, considering she was a girl, but Seri's gut still twisted in humiliation as she walked briskly out of the gym.

\--

Most of her teammates were already in the school's cafeteria, being treated to lunch courtesy of the school's coach, but she hadn't been hungry enough to rush like they had. Instead, she'd taken a much needed rinse, and changed slowly, trying to rid her mind of images of blonde curls and green skirts, and now the locker room was deserted.

The sounds of her sneakers squeaking bounced off the walls, but they still weren't enough to drown out the ruffle of pom-poms which kept replaying in her head.

_Honestly, you're not usually like this. Get it together._

She stuffed her uniform in her bag angrily, knowing she couldn't avoid the crowds forever by holing herself up in the locker room. Hoisting her duffel over her shoulder, she made way for the exit closest to the cafeteria with a slight frown. She shouldn't have been worried. No doubt she'd be distracted by her friends and other students of Jungle when sat down to eat. She could only hope the girls from the cheer squad wouldn't be join--

"You're not usually benched."

Seri all but dropped her bag from the calm tone which pierced the silence, and she couldn't stop the startled gasp which left her lips as footsteps approached from the other side of the lockers.

_Oh great._

Maybe it was a member of the other team there to gloat, or some random student who didn't like her. Either way, Seri wasn't exactly in the mood for this type of confrontation, no matter how cold she could make herself be.

But when the speaker finally stepped out from behind the lockers, Seri's brain all but stopped, and she thought maybe a confrontation would've been better.

There, standing elegantly with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her neck, was the cheerleader which would surely occupy Seri's fantasies (if she would admit to herself that she even had them).

Seri's jaw fell for about half a second before she set her face into a neutral stare, trying not to back down from the piercing green gaze. There was a tense silence there, one Seri didn't know if she was imagining or not, before the other coughed expectantly.

_Oh, she spoke to you._

Swallowing thickly, Seri tried to keep her eyes on the other's face, and not the jut of her hip as she leaned against the lockers. "O-oh, I wasn't feeling well I suppose."

It wasn't a lie.

It just wasn't necessarily the whole truth.

The girl seemed to find the answer amusing for whatever reason, lips quirking up only slightly while she hummed. Seri didn't care to be analyzed, though she'd be a hypocrite for saying so. She did a fair amount of people watching, though usually not for such primal reasons...

_God, don't blush. That will not help at all._

When the other continued to not speak, Seri took the initiative to try and hold the reins of the conversation. Control was better, she could navigate better if she led the conversation. "Who are you, if you don't mind?"

Seri ignored her increasing heartbeat when the girl's legs crossed, the anklets jingling and practically urging Seri's gaze downward.

_No. Nope._

"Hirasaka Douhan."  _Wow, that's lovely._ Seri couldn't quite fight the blush this time.

Douhan smiled slightly, her head tilting forward as if to ask the silent return question, and Seri felt the reins slipping away once more, giving into the pull.

"Awashima Seri." Her voice sounded small, the usual edge and sternness completely gone. 

"Hm, I know."

_Huh?_

Seri bit her lip when the other smirked, because honestly, she couldn't handle all these new expressions at once.

"You play here a lot, and you're a starter," Douhan informed breezily, kicking her leg back and forth as she went on. "So I picked up your name at some point. That's why I was surprised when you got benched. It isn't like you."

Seri didn't know if she was reading too much into things (which was unlike her), but something about those words felt different, almost... _accusatory_ , and the tension in the atmosphere kicked off higher.

It caught her off guard, the air, Douhan's small smirk, those  _legs,_ and Seri realized she'd never had the reins to begin with. The reins hadn't even been remotely close to her. She was on a whole different  _wagon_ for crying out loud.

"Oh...yeah," Seri said, chastising her lack of eloquence as Douhan stepped away from the lockers once more. "I mean, people just have off days sometimes, even starters."

There was a twinkle in those green eyes, and Seri's narrowed, like she was now being cornered and she didn't know how.

Douhan tugged at one of her blonde curls absentmindedly, as if in deep thought, but Seri could tell it was done mostly for show. It worked still, because anything the girl did was like a show to Seri, every tilt of her head or sway of hips, and Seri realized how in the danger zone she was when the other started to open her mouth.

She tried to take the conversation back one last time, but she should've known better. "We should really get--"

"Hm yes, I guess most people have moments like that," Douhan said airily, as if the concept of having an off day was completely foreign for someone like her, and Seri was suddenly all too aware of the other coming towards her, stopping just short of two feet away. "But, maybe if those people didn't have wandering eyes, they'd be more productive."

Seri's brain short circuited, and the guilt from before came crashing back in a tidal wave, and she knew she'd lost. Douhan knew it too, judging from the smug expression, and Seri felt her own wagon drive right off a cliff as those plump lips curled into a smile.

She knew.

_Oh no..._

Seri inhaled quickly, too quickly, judging from how she coughed roughly afterwards, but she couldn't help it. Douhan knew. Right. Of course she'd known, Seri had been painfully obvious, and the cheerleader was obviously more perceptive than most people, but Seri still felt humiliated for thinking anything less.

How was she going to get out of this?

She got ready to bow in apology, make up some other excuse that  _didn't_ revolve around how gorgeous Douhan was, but the other beat her to it.

"I'm pleased you finally looked my way," Douhan said, shoulders sagging in mock relief, followed by a snort which spiked Seri's blood pressure way up. "I was getting tired of wasting my favorite accessories for practice matches."

Seri's jaw dropped fully this time, and it didn't recover.

Seri's grip on her bag was murderous, and she almost thought about asking again if she'd heard the other correctly, but what was the point in that?

Seri could hear just fine, could pick up hints, and she stepped forward out of her own conviction. Her mind flashed back to other practice games, searching for a glimpse of the other, but there were none. Douhan was right, Seri had never looked her way, but maybe she should've.

_No way..._

"I'm sorry...what?" Seri felt the grin breaking out on her face before she even got confirmation, because as flustered as the cheerleader made her, Seri wasn't dense.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who needs repeating," Douhan whispered, voice shaking only a little as she tentatively brought a hand to Seri's neck. The tension hit a boiling point, and Seri found herself leaning in impulsively before Douhan was even finished. "I can think of another method though."

It wasn't like Seri to do this, was completely out of character, but the fact that a girl as pretty and intelligent as Douhan had been seeking her affections was downright overwhelming for the teenage part of her brain, and she couldn't resist. She hadn't even fully pieced it all together yet, but she could scold herself later, whatever.

She leaned in, dropping her bag to the floor.

The first thing Seri took into account was that Douhan's lips tasted like  _lime_ , of all things, tart and addicting in a way which seemed more than appropriate for the other. The next, was the sticky texture of her lips as they fit against hers, and Seri couldn't stop the pleased noise she made when she realized the taste must've been the other's lip gloss. Douhan's hand dropped the other pom-pom, her fingers moving to rest on Seri's shoulders tightly. The pads of her fingers pressed on the lines of tension there, and Seri couldn't hold back a small groan, angling her head to capture those lips more fully. Seri almost couldn't believe it was happening, but her senses screamed at her, drowning in ecstasy as she took in the cheerleader. The scent of fruity perfume and laundry detergent pulled Seri in more, only adding to the mix of enticement which was Douhan Hirasaka, not minding the light smacking of their lips as kisses grew less and less innocent.

Seri moaned softly when Douhan's tongue slid along her lips, and Seri's hand instinctively grasped the other's hip to steady herself. Douhan seemed rather pleased with the response, sighing softly while she pulled at Seri's lower lip in a teasing manner, and well, Seri was never passive.

With a surge of confidence and the need for control which had always characterized her, Seri's other hand flew up to tangle in Douhan's locks, moaning at the softness as she pulled the cheerleader closer, silently demanding more of her taste.

She didn't get the chance though.

"I don't know, I can't find her anywhere."

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?"

Seri pulled back in a frenzy as the voices of her teammates drifted from the hall, and she was once again very aware of where she was. At Jungle. A school. In public.

She stepped away reluctantly, and Douhan didn't seem to take it the wrong way, stepping back herself with a small smile.

It did unhealthy things to Seri's heart.

"Awashima, are you there?"

Seri cringed at the voices getting louder, coming closer, because she didn't want to leave this bubble. She wanted to stay with Douhan, talk to her...there was still so much to say and ask. What now?

"I, well--"

"Yeah, I know," Douhan whispered, skipping forward and slipping a neat, decorated piece of paper into Seri's hand. It was pink with green accents, and it made Seri melt. "Call me, okay?"

Seri didn't have to be told twice.

\--

The bus ride back to school was usually so boring and silent that Seri drifted off to sleep, but as her phone pinged with another new message, she found that she wasn't tired at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are appreciated <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
